


Galeotta fu la treccia

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and his braid, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post S8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Era quell’ozioso orario tra il pomeriggio e la sera, quando il lavoro era concluso ma non era ancora ora di cena.Si erano presi un tè, spizzicato qualche biscotto mandato da Hunk, parlato di questo e quell’altro che succedeva in giro per la galassia, ma ora Lance sentiva la noia salire mentre se ne stavano sbracati sul letto.





	Galeotta fu la treccia

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il Cow-T, prima settimana, Missione Speciale  
> Prompt: Capelli  
> Numero parole: 690  
> Rating: Safe  
> Note: post S8 -- SPOILER?? -- ispirata a » [questa fanart](https://twitter.com/halleseed_jp/status/1095136844423913473) «

Era quell’ozioso orario tra il pomeriggio e la sera, quando il lavoro era concluso ma non era ancora ora di cena.

Si erano presi un tè, spizzicato qualche biscotto mandato da Hunk, parlato di questo e quell’altro che succedeva in giro per la galassia, ma ora Lance sentiva la noia salire mentre se ne stavano sbracati sul letto. Avvertiva addosso la sensazione dell’attesa, ma non avevano nulla in programma se non il relax - e solo Keith sembrava aver preso alla lettera quell’intento.

Dando le spalle al compagno, il mezzo galra era rannicchiato scompostamente su un fianco, del tutto rilassato, mentre con una mano scorreva il display del cellulare.

Lance produsse qualche sbuffo, qualche verso gutturale e diede sfogo a vari tic nervosi, ma nessuno sembrò funzionare nell’attrarre l’attenzione di Keith. Provò a raccontare qualcosa, a inventarsi delle storielle, perché aveva la testa così vuota da sentire l’eco, ma di nuovo, dall’altro, non ottenne nulla se non qualche assenso sovrappensiero.

«Non ignorarmiii» si lamentò, girandosi a sua volta su un fianco per squadrare il profilo dell’altro. L’attenzione fu catalizzata subito dai capelli.

Il mullet era ormai un ricordo, sostituito da una chioma che Keith stava lasciando crescere senza attenzione e per cui Lance si era auto-assegnato il compito di sistemargli almeno le doppie punte, perché non riusciva a convincerlo a tagliarli. Li fissò intensamente, seguendo le curve delle ciocche acconciate in una lunga treccia.

«Chi te li ha pettinati?» domandò curioso e un po’ invidioso. Era vero che blaterava ogni volta contro quella “cascata di pigrizia”, ma era anche per poterne parlare (e fissare) senza ammettere quanto fossero belli.

«Ezor» biascicò Keith, il viso illuminato da colori diversi mentre guardava un video. Aggrottò la fronte al ricordo di un pensiero fugace, che comunicò senza però voltarsi o ragionarci davvero. «Ha detto che saresti stato geloso.»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che non sei capace di ammettere che ti piacciono i miei capelli.»

Lance rimase a bocca spalancata senza emettere un suono, ma arrossendo. Tuttavia Keith era voltato e non sembrava neanche prestare attenzione a quello che stava dicendo. In un altro tipo di discussione, faccia a faccia, Lance dubitava si sarebbe fatto sfuggire un pettegolezzo del genere, più perché Keith reggeva malissimo l’imbarazzo.

A Lance venne l’idea di tastare il terreno.

«Perché dovrei ammettere che mi piace questo disordine che hai in testa? La mattina a colazione sembri andartene in giro con un nido per uccelli» buttò lì, afferrando la parte finale della treccia per giocherellarci.

«Ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che ricoprirmi di insulti sui capelli è il tuo modo per dire che ti piaccio.»

Ok. Colpito e affondato. L’idea di interrogare Keith quando era così perso a fare altro non era stata poi così geniale come aveva creduto, non quando gli si era appena ritorta contro.

L’assenza di repliche sagaci, oltre al sentirsi tirare i capelli, fece breccia nella concentrazione di Keith.

«Ohi?» borbottò l’ex paladino rosso, voltando la testa per trovare un Lance che teneva stretta in pugno la sua treccia, mentre nascondeva il viso paonazzo nell’altra mano. «Che ti prende?»

«Sei un idiota con un mullet troppo cresciuto» lo accusò stridulo Lance, con un occhio che fece capolino tra due dita per comunicargli qualcosa tipo “ _disonore su di te_ ”. I marchi azzurri alteani sulle sue guance brillavano in contrasto col rossore.

Keith non fece mancare il suo broncio incompreso, ma che, tuttavia, durò il tempo di ricordare cosa si fosse appena fatto sfuggire e ricollegare l’espressione di Lance al tutto.

Fu il suo turno di spalancare la bocca, farsi scappare un suono strizzato e incomprensibile, e poi lasciare cadere il cellulare sul letto per tuffare il viso nelle proprie mani.

«Sei un cretino di proporzioni cosmiche!» puntualizzò Lance, ancora con un’ottava di troppo nel tono.

«Smettila di tirarmi i capelli! Fai male!»

«E tu non ignorarmi proprio ora che  _hai capito!_ »

«Vorrei seppellirmi, ma mi stai facendo venire voglia di ucciderti.»

«Oh oh, Raperonzolo qui ha problemi a gestire i propri sentimenti!»

Quella bislacca dichiarazione proseguì in una lotta a cuscinate e insulti sul pavimento, mentre le gradazioni di rosso sulle loro guance andavano incendiandosi.


End file.
